Running
by IrishSmurph
Summary: Part One On a run, Olivia gets both time to think and a new surprise. Who says change isn't a good thing? Femslash A/O


**Title: ****Run**

**Disclaimer: Neither belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for this moment**

**Fandom: ****S.V.U.**

**Pairing: ****Benson/Cabot**

**Rating: ****PG**

**Prompt: ****#4 "Running" from Table 9**

**A/N: ****My first attempt at a SVU fic, and it's Unbeta-d so any mistakes are all my own. Please, feedback is welcome and will be rewarded with a cookie .**

* * *

**The air was cool in her lungs, aiding her mind in clearing the muddle it had found itself in as the rhythmic thumping of her sneakers on the concrete settled her thoughts onto a steadier path. At four in the morning there were few people out and Olivia loved it for that reason. She needed to be alone, and running was one of her favorite things to do when she was alone. It helped to ease her mind and right now that was exactly what she needed. Though this wasn't her usual circuit, she'd come to a park a little bit farther away from her apartment, but felt the change in scenery was also necessary. Helped get her out of the proverbial rut she was beginning to dig herself into.**

**A flash of blonde hair and ice blue eyes faltered the detective's confident steps, a tinge of pink flushing the high cheekbones. **_'Focus Benson, hell.'_** She chastised herself silently, lengthening her stride once again, admitting with silent discomfiture that the rut wasn't entirely work based. **

**In the quiet of her mind she'd admit that she had more then friendly feelings towards the blonde ADA but it was not, nor ever going to be, something she said out loud. She'd learned often enough just how fast the grapevine in law enforcement was. That's all she'd needed.**

**Just recently they had begun to solidify a friendship, yet she knew that Alex would quickly turn and run in the other direction if the barest whisper of what Olivia was feeling got to her. **_'Oh yeah, that'd go well.'_** The brunette shook her head ruefully.**

**A part of her wished that she could just move on, she'd done it so often before, a flash of warm brown eyes and a bright smile surrounded by dimples flashed through her mind, bringing a familiar warmth to spread in her stomach. But there was something about the ADA that seemed to make that next to impossible. But what was it?**

**Long legs encased and shown off in perfectly cut skirts and high heels? Blonde hair that looked soft and begged to be let out of the bun its often in? Or one of her rare smiles that melted the ice blue eyes into a beautiful sky blue when she laughed?**

'_Not helping!'_** Olivia shook her head again. **_'This is ridiculous. I came out here to clear my head. Besides she's straight. And she's a co-worker. She's straight and a co-worker.'_** She chanted over and over, an all too familiar mantra she'd used to control her feelings. Most the time it was successful. **_'It's the other times that rosy and a cold shower come in handy, right Benson?'_** Her inner voice sneered, making another flush rise on her cheeks. She slowed to a stop, bending with her hands on her knees as she drew breath in and out and fought to push down the heat on her face. **_'This is so stupid.'_

**Her ears picked up on the sounds of another runner, but she didn't look up. Instead she continued to focus on her breathing, but her training let her keep track of the movements until they were past, her hackles lowering as the potential threat left. Brown eyes looked up and sparked slightly as they took in the woman running on ahead; traveling up long, lean legs to a tight behind that sent a smirk on the detective's face. **_'Hmm…'_** She started running again, quickly eating up the distance between the two of them. This may be enough of a distraction for right now.**

**Coming even with the woman Olivia turned and opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat.**

'Oh hell,'

"**Olivia?" The all too familiar burr of Alexandra Cabot's voice rose over the drumming in Olivia's ears.**

"**Alex. Didn't know you ran this park," Olivia said, wondering if it was just to her the sentence sounded like 'come here often?' The pair's pace gradually became slower, turning into more of a jog.**

"**I usually don't. But I needed a change of scenery," The blonde answered. "Things have been insane lately. Thought I'd try something different to help clear my mind."**

"**The LunDuvall case?" It was a case SVU had just snagged recently; a well-to-do father of two, a pillar of the community and former cop, was just busted for a kiddy porn ring. To make matters worse for the ADA he was a friend of her father's and an almost surrogate uncle to the young blonde. There were no witnesses, no one would talk, and everything looked like it had been a wrongful accusation, until LunDuvall's son had sent a tip to the SVU detectives to check his father's computer. They'd found 'Michael Jackson's Wet Dream' as Munch had stated oh so eloquently as they looked at the hundreds of pictures and videos.**

**It was the main reason Olivia was now on her run, and it seemed the same could be said for Alex. For a time both were quiet, the only sounds being their steady breathing and footfalls. Olivia glanced over at her impromptu running partner, taking in the wind flushed cheeks, worn but comfortable sweats and hoodie and the strands of blonde hair that was loose from the dark blue hoodie and stuck to pale skin. Olivia wasn't sure she'd see anything as beautiful. **_'God, you're pitiful, you know that?'_** She shook her head ruefully. She noticed that the parking lot was coming up soon. A part of her wished that the run could keep going, but as they neared the lot Alex was beginning to slow down and sat down on a nearby seat.**

**"Want company?" Olivia asked, staying standing incase her offer was denied. A slight nod made her chest expand slightly for unknown reasons, but she sat down quietly. Neither spoke, simply watching the clouds rolling across the lightening sky and the occasional fellow jogger making their way along the sidewalk.**

"**I envy you sometimes, Olivia," Alex said wistfully, her voice so quiet Olivia found herself leaning towards her.**

"**Why's that?" She prompted when the blonde was silent for a time.**

"**There are times I wish I would have gone into the badge side of law enforcement. At times it seems results are achieved quicker. I know, I know it's not always the truth, but compared to my side it seems that way. I love defending people, going toe to toe with the defense, but…god it can get lonely." The confession was the most vulnerable that Olivia had ever heard the ADA, even after Cheryl Avery had been beaten nearly to death. Instinct took over and Olivia wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, glad when she wasn't immediately pushed away.**

"**You're not alone, Alex. You've got me, Elliot, Munch and Fin. Even if they don't want to admit it." She knew for a fact that Munch had a soft spot for Alex, in more of a familial capacity then he sometimes let on. Elliot was loyal to any that he worked with; Fin was for the most part as well if they earned his loyalty, which she had. **_'And of course you'd do anything to protect her, wouldn't you Benson?'_

"**I know I piss you guys off sometimes."**

"**You're a lawyer, comes with the territory," Olivia replied dryly, trying to inject some humor into the situation. It worked as she saw blue eyes sparkle ever so slightly and the corner of her lips rise.**

"**ADA," The blonde shot back softly, humor coloring her voice.**

"**Close enough. Just means you're on our side." Some of the tension now gone the two lapsed back into silence. Olivia noticed that Alex hadn't moved away, instead seemed to lean into her, the other woman's head angling towards the detective's shoulder. She gently squeezed the shoulder under her hand and was rewarded, as Alex's own hand came up to return the squeeze. "I'm here for you, Alex. Don't forget that. A shoulder to cry on, a sympathetic ear or even a drinking buddy…we're in this together," Olivia said softly. She knew she was setting herself up for hurt, setting herself up for a fall…but she couldn't just the blonde hurt alone. It went against everything ingrained in her. **_'You're just a machosist aren't you?'_** She silently shook her head, but was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt Alex nod.**

"**If this case gets any worse I may take you up on that drink. Maybe even a few runs around the park."**

"**As long as it's not in that order you've got yourself a deal." The smile that earned her made every doubt go away and every feeling that she had been trying to suppress rear to the forefront of her mind. But oddly enough she couldn't bring herself to care.**

**A ringing broke the moment and Olivia grabbed her cell phone, cursing silently. "Benson."**

**:Hey partner. Gotta come in, we may have another break.: Her partner's deep tones greeted her ear and all she wanted to do was hang up, even though they needed this break.**

"**Yeah. Give me thirty. I'm on my run."**

**:Okay. See ya then.: She hung up and let out a deep breath, ignoring the disappointment.**

"**Seems I gotta go," She replied, turning to Alex.**

"**I probably should as well." It was hesitant, but the two finally rose and walked towards their cars, Olivia detouring at the last second to walk Alex to hers. After Alex unlocked the car Olivia held it open, earning a half smile from the blonde. "Ever the gentlemen, right detective?" Olivia didn't answer, focusing too much on keeping a blush down, but she managed an answering smile. The door closed and as the car started Alex rolled down the window, making Olivia lean down so she could see in. "Thank you Liv."**

"**Anytime, Alex. I mean that."**

"**I know." Just as she made to rise Olivia found herself graced with one of the rare smiles that always got her heart racing. Walking back to her own car, the silly grin never wearing off, Olivia couldn't help but think that change was a good thing sometimes. A very good thing.**


End file.
